


temptation's got a hold on me

by fanflock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Teasing, Trans Character, avoiding emotions with blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: They always ended up back here; the dead of night, hidden away, and one of them curled between the other's thighs.





	temptation's got a hold on me

**Author's Note:**

> remember when pirate AU was a Thing like 6 months ago. I've never been on time for a single thing in my life.  
> (title from "Bad Habits" by David Lee Roth)

“I’m beginning to think,” Kravitz drawls, “that you have a bit of a power play thing.”

Taako hums, reclining further in his chair. From his position on the floor, kneeling between his legs, the elf looks divine. Dressed in nothing but Kravitz’s shirt (one he’s certain he won’t be getting back), lazily unbuttoned, showing off the swell of his unbound breasts, and adorned in enough jewellery to feed a kingdom. The flickering candles, their only source of light at this late hour, reflect off the gold, bathing his dark skin in a warm glow. Legends of the Mongoose, ethereal scourge of the seven seas, don’t even begin to do him justice.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he replies, fiddling with one of the many rings on his fingers. Kravitz chuckles, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh.

“Just a hunch, darling.” Taako smiles down at him, sharp and fond. He looks different when they’re alone. No softer, no kinder, but focused. Like Kravitz is the only thing he needs. Kravitz, and his lips against his skin. “Royal Admiral of the Raven Queen’s fleets, man of the law, hunter of pirates, kneeling and wanting at your feet…”

“Sounds like I’m not the one with the fantasy here, handsome.” Taako slides lower in his chair, ankle hooking lazily around Kravitz’s back, as subtle of a hint as he’s capable of. “’Sides, when we’re in _your_  office, _you_  get to sit on the chair.” A shudder goes through him, remembering their last meeting. His office, in Her castle, right down the hallway from Her own quarters, Taako curled in the space under his desk, whispering dirty things into his thighs, barely audible above the measured steps of the guards outside. It was shameful how much the mere memory excited him.

“I suppose here is the safer place to be,” he bemoans, not put out in the slightest. He presses another kiss to his thigh, then higher, over the seam of his leg and up to his hip, mapping a trail right around where he was most wanted. “Unlucky me.”

Taako scoffs, half at his words and half at the eternal teasing. He presses a heel into his shoulder blades, urging him forward.

“You’re so worried over silly shit, like ‘losing your job’ and whatever.” Kravitz moves inwards, closer, but still not enough.

“Losing my job might put a stop to these meetings of ours.”

“You could always join us.” Kravitz stills. He can feel Taako’s eyes on him, but keeps his own down. “Come work for me. With me. I’d hire you.”

Kravitz is silent for a moment, thumbs rubbing nervous circles into the warm fat of the elf’s hips. The offer isn’t… new, per se. It’s hung silently over their meetings, danced around in late night confessions and hook ups forced to end far too soon. He’s never said it so plainly before. So sincere.

Rather than answer, he leans in and finally presses his tongue against him. Taako gasps as Kravitz takes in the taste of him, wet and wanting. Whatever tenderness the elf had shown dissolves under the deep groans that Kravitz drags from him as he lavishes his cock, desperate to make him desperate. It’s been far too long since they’ve been together, since he’s gotten a chance to make this man come apart in his hands. Every noise and twitch goes straight to his dick, but all he can focus on is Taako committing every sweet spot to memory. His mind forever chasing that unguaranteed _next time_  that keeps him going.

After the obnoxious amount of teasing he put him through at the beginning, Kravitz doesn’t think it wise to try and draw this out, so when he soon hears the tell-tale hitch in Taako’s breath, he doubles down, quick and hot and heavy, until the hand in his hair is gripping blissfully tight and thighs tense around his ears. He palms himself through his pants to the sound of Taako cresting and crashing, not pulling back until he’s pushed. Wiping the slick from his face with the back of his hand, he drinks up the sight of his love, flushed and panting and satisfied. He can’t resist nuzzling into the still sensitive skin of his thighs, which earns him a reflexive kick.

“Scratchy,” Taako complains bonelessly. “Learn t’ shave, dumb dumb.” Kravitz grins, leaning a stubbled cheek against his knee.

“You like it.” Taako gives a non-committal hum, eyes slipping contentedly shut. Kravitz shifts up his body, moving to straddle him as well as he can on such a small chair, leaning in so they can both feel the press of his cock between them. Taako doesn’t open his eyes, but smiles, slipping a hand around his thigh to hold him close.

“I wasn’t lying,” Taako says suddenly, as if he hadn’t realized he was going to say it at all. “What I said before…”

Kravitz bites his lip. He wants to ignore it, change the topic again, go back to whispering lustful nothings and dancing around the issue with the grace they’d all but perfected these last two years. But it’s Taako. It’s Taako, opening up the part of himself Kravitz has been yearning to see. Taako asking instead of taking.

“I know,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to his breast. Right above his heart. “I know. I’ll consider it. I… would be lying to say I haven’t already.” Taako looks back at him, something rare and tender in his eyes. It only lasts a moment, just enough to glean the truth from Kravitz’s words before he locks it away again. He gives a curt nod, before shifting his expression to something much dirtier; purposefully, but in no way insincere.

“Get up on the desk, gorgeous. I’m gonna show you things your dick won’t believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @pocketspa


End file.
